


Through Draco's Looking Glass

by Melissamermaid



Series: Travelling Through Wonderland [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissamermaid/pseuds/Melissamermaid
Summary: Draco has accomplished all that he wanted to - now he wants to heal Astoria of her curse. How will things fall afterwards?Complete!
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Series: Travelling Through Wonderland [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557616
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Through Draco's Looking Glass

Travelling Through Draco’s Looking Glass

Severus looked up from the owl that just arrived. Draco was watching his godfather’s face carefully. It was almost the summer and he didn’t want to chew his nails in anxiousness, that would be uncouth. But he was nervous. He needed this to work. It was vital. He selfishly wanted Astoria healed. 

“Well?” Draco demanded. He couldn’t take anymore. 

Severus smirked. “It was accepted.” He watched, amused, as Draco sagged in relief. 

“And the plan will move forward as planned?” Draco pushed. 

“Yes. I will, surreptitiously, of course, let the Greengrass family know about this potion that I helped bring into existence.” Severus remarked. Draco nodded and left the meeting feeling satisfied. 

~

Severus arranged some parchment as he waited for the Greengrass family to arrive. He arranged it at his office at Hogwarts, as a neutral place for them to converse. Gareth Greengrass held the arm of his beautiful wife, Adelaide – their daughters, Daphne and Astoria, not with them. 

“Severus.” Gareth intoned. Severus inclined his head. 

“Gareth, Adelaide, please sit.” He gestured for them to take a seat. They gently took a seat, sitting down gracefully. “Tea?” 

They politely declined. 

“What is this new potion that you feel would help Tori?” Adelaide couldn’t help but burst out. Gareth didn’t reprimand her but he felt the same, staring down the intimidating potions professor. 

Severus pulled out a couple pieces of parchment and passed them to the parents of Astoria. 

“I have been helping a student develop a cure for the bone curse. It will have the victim to the bone curse live a long and fulfilling life, whether she gives birth or not. I know you have been trying to heal Astoria and I believe this could help her. It was just released to the public last week. Here is the accreditation.” He passed over two more pieces of parchment. They quickly scanned the document for the important facts. 

“What does it entail?” Gareth asked. He had put Astoria through so many surgeries, potion regimens, she eventually refused to do any of them. Nothing would help. She would rather live her life the best she could, for as long as she could. 

Severus produced a picture of a human skeleton. “All along the bones on the human body, there are bone marrow. We will take the bone marrow from a muggle to Astoria and the bone curse will render itself useless as the muggle bones are unaffected. However, because the core of her magic is not in bones, it will remain unaffected by the inclusion of the muggle DNA. She will be weak during the transfusion but she will be strong after the transfusion.” Severus explained all of it patiently. 

“Who came up with this?” Gareth demanded. 

“Gareth.” Adelaide chided. 

“I want to know if this is some damned Gryffindor wanting to punish my little girl for being a Slytherin! I won’t have any more harm come to my daughters!” He cried, slamming the desk with his fist. Adelaide jumped. Her husband wasn’t a man quick to anger but he took Astoria’s affliction very seriously. He went with Astoria to all her appointments, he chose which treatments she would undergo and he listened to Astoria when she refused them all. He was there for all the tears of pain, all the healer visits, all the agonizing hours where Adelaide felt to blame, even if it wasn’t her fault, crying into her husband’s shoulder at night, muffling so her daughters wouldn’t hear her. He was there for babying Astoria, not letting her fly, not letting her get near dangerous plants. And it was all for naught. His youngest daughter would die before she was 35, before that if she decided to have a child. All the overprotecting did nothing in the grand scheme of things. 

But this treatment could change her life. She could live without worrying that she was going to die. 

He wanted this to work. His child was already having pains in her limbs, even if she tried to hide it. 

But he would be damned if he let someone steal his daughter from her sooner than the disease would. 

“I confirm it is not anyone who would cause your daughter harm, quite the opposite.” Severus told the demanding father. 

“Are you sure?” He growled. 

“Extremely. They have sworn me to secrecy so I cannot divulge their identity but I assure you, they wanted me to talk to you for Astoria’s sake.” Severus met Gareth’s gaze and Gareth found no lies. 

Gareth had known Severus for a long time and knew that Severus wouldn’t lie to him, not about his daughters. Because Severus knew that Gareth would find the most painful way to kill him if he caused his daughters an ounce of grief. 

“I’ll talk to Astoria.” Severus inclined his head, knowing that was as sure as an acceptance. Astoria was extremely close to her father and would do anything for him. Even go back on her insistence that she didn’t need any healing. 

~

She stared at her father in disbelief. 

“Tori, please just hear me out.” Her father pleaded to her. She wanted to pout and outright refuse. But she felt that she did need to hear him out. Her mother was looking earnestly at her and Daphne was watching the conversation with an aloof air about her that wasn’t fooling anyone, especially due to the way she was folding her arms, clutching her arms.

“Okay, I’ll listen.” Astoria bobbed her head up and down. She just finished her fourth year and she was old enough where she could make some decisions for herself and she grew increasingly frustrated with the immaturity of her dormmates. Who cared about hair charms and what color to paint her nails when she had to worry when she was going to drop dead prematurely due to some bone curse that she inherited. She had to be mature as she realized that childishness was not going to do her any favors. Not in this situation and not in any other aspect of her life. 

“There is a new procedure that was just accredited. The potions master will take muggle bone marrow and switch it with yours and give you potions to slowly increase your strength, to lower chance of infection. It will take a couple weeks of constant supervision but I think this has the merit of helping you.” Her father spoke to her like an equal, telling her about the procedure. 

Astoria was quiet for a couple minute. 

“Do you want me to do it?” She asked quietly. 

“Professor Snape assured us it would help you.” Adelaide spoke up, she had her hands white with pressure as she nervously awaited what her youngest daughter would say. Astoria pushed some of her brown hair behind her ear, a nervous tick. 

“Okay.” She sighed. Her father looked at her earnestly. 

“Tori?” Gareth asked for clarification. 

“I’ll do it. It can’t hurt.” Astoria pushed a smile on her face, belaying her nervousness and doubt that it would go how they all thought it might go. 

Gareth clutched Astoria to him, smoothing her hair down multiple times and pressing kisses to her head, knowing that this could be the cure to finally helping her daughter. 

~

Severus Snape administered the potion to both the muggle and the unconscious young witch. There were two healers from Saint Mungo’s in the room as well as a squib doctor on standby for the muggle. It was hard finding the perfect Muggle. They had to not have a drop of magical blood or else the muggle would be affected by the curse. But the had found the perfect muggle and Astoria, during the searching process, was engrossed in the muggle world. She found it fascinating. Gareth didn’t see the appeal but since the muggles had a huge influence in the procedure so she got her hands on all she could. A modified record player that could play music around magic and played records for weeks. She was currently obsessed with Joan Jett. She was getting into muggle fashion, Daphne and her have been bent over magazines for weeks. 

It was humbling for the Purebloods. It seems that the muggles were more advanced than them, in certain aspects and better than they were. After all, it was helping their daughter’s chance of survival. 

Gareth and Adelaide were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for news, hands clutched, waiting for the outcome. Severus assured them that there would be some small side effects but none that were life threatening but one never knew that for sure. 

Daphne felt her parent’s worry but she tried to read her book and get involved in her magazines. Her best friend, Tracey Davis, was by her side for moral support. 

Severus exhaled as he and the two healers started the tedious process of transfusion of bone marrow between the two unconscious individuals. 

The doctor oversaw the effects it was having on his patient but nothing was happening so far. He checked the young woman’s heart beat, pulse and blood pressure. They were all in good levels. 

The Saint Mungo’s healers were impressed with the beginning of the procedure. Things seemed to be going well. 

A few hours later, they had completed her main extremities, her legs and arms being replenished. They would stagger the transfusions as to not shock either person’s system and create a smooth series of procedures for the Greengrass heiress. 

Severus exhaled as he took a look at the muggle, she was fine, both Draco and Severus agreed on giving each donor five thousand pounds for the experimental procedure they had agreed to, as that was their story for getting them to agree. 

“Thank you for coming.” Severus shook the hand of the doctor. 

“Thank you for treating my patient with respect. And me, for that matter, most don’t.” He scoffed. Severus thanked him sincerely again. 

A healer escorted the two to the gate and to safety from the school, before making their way back to bring Astoria out of sedation. 

Astoria’s eyes fluttered and she felt very groggy and the familiar feeling of pain. But it wasn’t the regular sort of pain, it wasn’t as sharp. It was more dull. 

Severus looked at her as she escaped her sedation. 

“How are you feeling, Miss Greengrass?” He asked, quill at the ready to jot down any notes. 

“Pain.” She whispered feebly. 

“Better than usual or worse?” He jotted down that she awoke with pain. 

“Better. Different.” She croaked. Severus took a glass of water and gave her a little. She licked her lips and weakly smiled her thanks. 

“This should be the most painful part. The other sessions will be easier. We found traces of the curse strongest in your arms and legs and we took care of that first.” Severus explained. 

“My arms and legs hurt quite often.” Astoria remarked, her eyes drooping, despite her best efforts. “Mum said it was growing pains.” 

“It very well could have been, most young ladies have them but I believe…” He trailed off when he saw that Astoria had dropped into sleep. He brought her blanket up to her chin. She had been put through a lot today, she deserved the rest. 

He walked out to the waiting room and Adelaide and Gareth stood immediately, followed by Daphne and Tracey. 

“How is she?” Gareth demanded. 

“She has pulled through the hardest part of it. It will be smooth from this point. She is doing very well. She’s very weak and tired, she fell asleep again of her own volition. You can go in and see her.” Severus offered and they immediately took him up on it. 

~

The rest of the procedure went smoothly, Draco read the missives that Severus would send to him. Astoria pulled through and rebounded quickly after the transfusions – he heard she had a huge row with her parents to finally be able to fly and she was in the sky more often than not. 

He didn’t want any recognition and he received none. But the greatest gift of all was during his seventh year when he started walking to his dorm room, Astoria ran by, giggling with her year mates, laughing about something, a glow in her face. She was full of life. Much like the Astoria he knew in his time. 

It was fantastic to see.

~

Draco’s seventh year passed uneventfully. Sure, there was some relationship drama – Neville was moping over his brother’s moving to Canada for healer training – would that ever make sense? He thought not. 

He made it a point to be extra kind to Astoria – not improper in any way. He did not want his courtship to be refused in any way, so he was kind to her but didn’t push for anything further. 

~

Astoria had a bit of crush. 

Okay, more than a crush. 

It seemed very juvenile but Draco Malfoy was so kind and so handsome. He was only two years older than her and that wasn’t too bad, she often coached herself. 

She pulled her sister to the side, pulling her into an alcove. 

“Daph.” She hissed. The blonde girl glaring at her sister who pulled her away from her studies. 

“Tori, I have exams!” She cried incredulously. 

“I have a question. Is Draco seeing anyone? Courting anyone from your year?” Daphne sighed, gazing upwards as if to ask, why her. 

“No. And no.” Daphne answered shortly. “He has never expressed an interest in any female – not even the…” Daphne paused, thinking how to say super available girls without putting them down for their promiscuity. “Ones more free with their affection.” 

“He’s so nice.” Astoria sighed. 

“Don’t get your hopes up, Astoria.” Daphne warned. “If he hasn’t set his eyes on anyone in our year, boys don’t usually go for the younger girls when they’re still in school.” 

Astoria sighed, she was right. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” She drooped her shoulders and made her way out of the alcove and made her way to her class, leaving her older sister staring after her. She sighed. She didn’t have the time to worry about her sister’s love life. Or Draco Malfoy’s. 

She rushed off to the library to cram for her Potions exam that was coming up. 

~

All too soon, in Draco’s opinion, he had graduated. He felt it went by so quickly. Of course, he was much busier in this reality versus his past one – and less weighed down. He was lighter, no Dark Mark, no guilt weighing him down. His reputation was intact and pristine. His father was in Azkaban, his mother was seeing someone new (He had a feeling it was Severus but no concrete evidence towards that hypothesis), his house was completed and he was kind of at a loss of what to do now. 

He had no school, he didn’t have to worry about any of the Death Eaters as they had been captured, having not gained a big following due to an uprising. He was adequate in all of his courses but had no real interest in any of the previous careers he was attempting but couldn’t in his previous timeline due to being ostracized. He only had his Wizemgout duties to fall back on, and while that gave him a good background in understanding the muggle-borns, he didn’t necessarily need to do that this time. Although it was a good character-building exercise. 

Then, one day, during the summer, he invited Daphne Greengrass over. There was no real reason. Well there was, but hopefully he was sly enough to not let Daphne know the real reason.

He wanted information about her younger sister. He was intending on courting her and he wanted to know her birthday and what flowers she liked, although he wasn’t sure how much information he would get. 

~

Daphne was confused why she was being invited to Draco Malfoy’s Manor. Astoria was having a good sulk about not even getting the chance to go with her older sister. Her parents had firmly said no. 

Daphne stepped into the main Floo room and was surprised at the simplicity of the décor. 

A house elf popped up in front of her. 

“Floppy be telling Master Draco that Miss Daphne has arrived.” She declared and then popped off. 

Daphne made her way into the main living area. There were four ornate staircases. One red, pink, green and blue. 

Draco Malfoy was dressed in muggle clothes and walking down the blue staircase. 

“Glad you could make it, Daph.” Draco smiled easily. 

“Why do you have four staircases?” She couldn’t help her curiosity. A spark of mischief went into his eyes. 

“I renovated the Manor after Lucius’ imprisonment. Each of the four staircases leads to each of my sibling’s wing. Would you like a tour of mine?” He asked. 

“I would love that.” She smiled as they went up the blue staircase, the stairs had marble flooring mixed with some blue and the staircase was decorated with aquamarine and sapphire stones, glistening in the light, the stones catching the sun’s rays. “I thought the Manor was a lot darker than this.” She commented. 

“Oh, it was. I worked with Gringotts for construction while I was in school.” They arrived at the top of the staircase. “Each wing, including mine, has a few bedrooms, a study, copy of the Malfoy library, potions lab, and a master bedroom along with a few miscellaneous rooms and a couple bathrooms.” He showed her each room and she was very impressed. 

“Miscellaneous rooms?” She queried. 

“Yes, my brother, Orion, wanted a kitchen and I wanted all of them to be almost the same, so I have one as well, it seems that the muggles really love cooking and it’s a hobby, career and they have amazing restaurants as well. It’s very interesting and I’ve been taking some classes and I quite like it.” Draco really had changed without Lucius’ undue influence, she noted. 

“Astoria loves to cook.” She offered. 

“We all do, my sisters like to bake a bit more than Orion and I but they are still very good at cooking.” Draco smiled as he opened the door to the kitchen. 

“Wow.” She gaped at the extravagant kitchen, all state of the art muggle appliances, small appliances and lights were everywhere. “Are those muggle?” She breathed out as she walked in. 

“Oh, yes.” Draco started the coffee maker. “Coffee?” She nodded. 

“How did you do this?” She demanded. “It shouldn’t be possible to do this around magic.” 

“Oh.” He seemed so nonchalant about it. “Runes. I used runes to protect the electricity from being compromised by the magic in the house. Bill Weasley and I worked on it.” He shrugged. 

She gaped at him for a few seconds before shaking her head. 

“What?” He was genuinely confused. 

“Can you do this to my house? Mum and Dad would love it! And Astoria would too! And Tracey! You should do this for like a business, you’d make a killing!” She was amazed that he was able to do this. Of course, she was half serious about the business part of it, she was just amazed by all the things that he was able to do with just rune work. She missed the calculating look on Draco’s face. Well, that was certainly an idea. 

“But the real reason I brought you here, Daphne, is…” The coffee pot was done. He poured a cup for each of them and added some cream to his and Daphne added a criminal amount of sugar to hers. “My sisters.” He sighed. Daphne arched an eyebrow. 

“What about them?” She vaguely knew of them. They were older than she was. 

“Lyra’s birthday is in a month and Celeste’s is in December. And honestly, I barely know what to get them. Could you help?” He sighed. Daphne giggled around her sip of coffee. “I mean honestly, what do you get Astoria?” 

Daphne considered Draco. He didn’t seem to be fishing for anything, genuinely frustrated about what to get his older sisters. Men, she sighed. 

“Well, Astoria’s birthday is near the Yule holidays, when we are on break. Although, we try to separate her birthday from Yule – her birthday is December 21st so I usually get her new dress robes for a ball we have to attend but lately she has really like muggle fashions so I might get her a really nice ball gown. But I would say for Lyra, some dress robes and books and for Celeste, some potions ingredients.” 

Draco nodded. 

“That’s very helpful. Thank you, Daphne.” He smiled at her. She nodded back and they conversed back and forth before Draco walking her back to the floo and seeing her off safely. 

Astoria was on her as soon as she stepped into the Floo. 

“What did he want? Is he courting you? How could you do that to me? You know how much I like him, Daphne?” Astoria seemed at the edge of tears. Adelaide hushed her daughter. She mouthed, Sorry, to her eldest daughter, who shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Honestly, it was a bit weird. He knew I had a sister and wanted some advice on their birthday presents. No, we’re not courting, you weirdo.” She brushed off some invisible lint. 

“Oh, Daphne, I’m sorry!” She hugged her sister and Daphne immediately forgave her. 

“No worries, Tori.” She smiled. She knew how much of a crush her sister had on Draco. It was so obvious. And Draco didn’t help the situation by carrying her books and helping her with her homework, all in public of course, no situations that could impinge on her honor. 

~

Daphne was home from her job at the Ministry, she had signed up after graduating and she had joined the medical testing division, her exemplary scores helping her. She wanted to help other people get healed, just like her sister did. And look at her sister now, no longer trying to fit so much life in a small amount of time, she was loving life, loving every minute. 

Although that meant that she felt emotions more strongly than she probably would have. Her hormones are definitely playing a role in that, she was quicker to cry, although her mother said her sister was like that and it tapered off after she turned sixteen and her hormones started to level out. She hoped it was soon. 

She arrived at her parent’s house, for the small party they were having for Astoria. She was turning sixteen and it was an important moment in a witch’s life. It was the moment where, if someone wanted to, they could offer to court her, for her hand in marriage. It seemed very old fashion but times had definitely changed. It was no longer the father that would choose the husband for his daughter but the daughter that would choose the husband she wanted. Although, Astoria was extremely close to her father so she would definitely take her father’s opinion into consideration. 

They were exchanging gifts, Astoria thanking her family profusely for the presents, already excited to listen to the two new records, to read her new cookbook and try on the dress robes and muggle dress she had gotten. 

Then an owl appeared. Gareth immediately got quite serious. He knew what this was. 

Astoria shakily reached out for the parchment, hoping it was not anyone disgusting from her year or older. 

Astoria read the parchment carefully and gasped when she saw who it was from. 

“Daphne!” She hissed. 

“Let me see it before Daphne.” Gareth’s tone booked no argument. 

“Gareth.” Adelaide laid a hand on her husband’s arm. Astoria handed over the note and her father read it quickly. 

Dear Astoria,

I would like the chance to get to know you better and for you to see if we would be a good match. I have greatly admired you from a distance and have enclosed my first gift, I hand crafted it and hope to hear from you soon. 

Best, Draco Malfoy  
Lord of the House of Malfoy

Draco Malfoy? Well, it could be worse, Gareth murmured to himself. 

“Daddy?” Daphne asked. “Who is it?” 

“It’s Draco Malfoy.” Gareth answered and both Daphne and his wife’s mouth dropped open in shock. 

“Well, let’s see his gift then.” Gareth motioned to the pouch that Astoria had in her hand. It had a little tag that said Enlarge Me. 

“Could you enlarge it for me, Daphne?” She turned to her sister and she enlarged the package. It looked to be about four inches wide by four inches. She opened the string holding the pouch shut and pulled out a beautiful silver bracelet with sapphires and aquamarine stones and a small vial of algae, it looked like. 

“Wow, how did he know that I had algae as part of my procedure?” Astoria wondered, admiring the bracelet. 

Gareth wondered the same thing. 

Astoria went to put her gifts away in her bedroom. 

“Daddy.” She got her father’s attention. “She has a huge crush on Draco. You need to find if he’s genuine.” 

Gareth understood immediately. And he had a sneaking suspicion who he could speak to about this indeed. 

~

Severus woke early on December 22nd to find someone pounding on his door at seven AM. He reassured Narcissa, who was next to him that he would take care of it. He got on some dressing robes and his wand and went to the door. 

It was Gareth Greengrass. He looked livid. 

“Is Astoria okay?” Severus asked immediately. 

“Yes! But she’s being courted!” Ah, Severus thought, a father’s worst nightmare. 

“Ah. I’m sorry to hear that…” He offered. 

“By Draco Malfoy!” He cried out. 

“Well, he certainly works fast.” Severus muttered to himself, not able to censor himself – it being so early. 

“What did you mean by that?” Gareth asked slowly .

“I am unable to clarify.” Severus hedged away from the conversation.

Gareth stared down the potion’s professor. 

“Was Draco the one who saved Astoria?” He asked, quietly. 

Severus sighed. “Don’t tell him I told you, but yes.” He answered. 

“Why?” Gareth pleaded, utterly confused why he would save some girl two years younger than him. 

Severus couldn’t tell Gareth that Astoria was Draco’s wife in an alternate timeline and he wanted more time with her, now could he. 

“He ran into a seer.” That was a safe bet, most wizards believed in seers. Severus thought they were a bunch of hooey but perhaps Gareth did have some stock in it. 

“A seer?” He relaxed a bit. 

“Yes. He was told that he could help a girl of green with a plant of blue green.” Severus was making this up as he was going along. “He was confused and came to me, I told him of an affliction that a lot of pureblood ladies had but the girl of green could be Greengrass and I told him of the trials that you went through to heal Astoria. I assume he had some conversations with her and wanted to help.” Severus shrugged. 

Gareth was quiet as he processed this information. 

“Okay, thank you. Sorry to disturb your morning.” He said in goodbye, turning to apparate away. 

Severus turned and saw Narcissa in the doorway. 

“What was that about?” She asked sleepily. 

“Well, Narcissa,” Severus smirked. “That’s Draco’s future father-in-law.” 

“What!” She squawked. 

“It seems that Draco is attempting to court young Astoria.” 

“Oh.” Narcissa seemed more calm. “She’s a beautiful girl. Beautiful children they could have.” She trailed off, thinking of future wedding plans and children they could have. 

Severus rolled his eyes, they obviously weren’t getting back to sleep, he should make some tea for them. 

~

From that little hiccup, Astoria and Draco’s courtship went on without a hitch. 

They exchanged letters and Astoria received more courtship gifts. The other girls in her year were extremely jealous that Astoria got a courtship from the rich, successful and cool older boy. Draco’s business, fledged from Daphne’s comment, was booming. A good portion of the Purebloods wanted to be fashionable and have their homes fitted with muggle electronics, half bloods scooped it up, finally having a way to marry the two cultures in one household and the muggleborns loved it, as they liked certain aspects of the muggle lifestyle, but loved using their magic. 

Needless to say, Draco was very busy. He worked with Bill Weasley full time, adding more employees, forging the small company into a home renovation powerhouse. They teamed up with Gringotts, making the process extremely easy, simplifying the loan process, if the family was unable to afford it, letting Gringotts home renovation team work with Draco’s company and soon, it was odd if you didn’t have his company come to your home and improve at least something. 

But he still made time for Astoria. He tried to attend as many Hogsmeade weekends as he could, escorting her to the stores and holding her purchases and walking her back to the castle, holding conversation with her easily, leaving her with a kiss on the back of her hand. 

Astoria was in love. Draco was so kind and handsome and she would never entertain any one else’s affection. It seemed apparent that the jealous twits at the school wanted to interrupt her happiness. It appeared weird to her that so many boys kept asking her out, when she was clearly in a courtship. She always said no. 

One day, it came to a head. 

“Why can’t you just let Draco be with an actual witch? One that isn’t compromised.” A particularly vile Ravenclaw hissed at her after slamming Astoria into a stone wall. 

“What are you talking about?” Astoria demanded heatedly. 

“We all know about your bone curse. That you’re supposedly cured. Draco deserves more than half a witch!” She raised her wand and luckily, a friend of hers stunned her and made sure that Astoria was okay. 

Astoria never felt any sort of thoughts that she wasn’t a full witch. 

Draco knew something was wrong during the next Hogsmeade visit. She tried to handle it herself but eventually she ended up confessing. 

Draco was furious. Astoria had never seen him so angry. 

“You’re not half of anything. I would be lucky to have you as my wife, as I intend to. They can go drown themselves in the Black Lake.” He said, crossing his arms. “Don’t let them bother you.” 

She shouldn’t have felt so relieved, but she did. He wasn’t angry at her but at the other people that made fun of her. 

She sighed. 

~

Astoria was graduating and she was relieved. Not to be done with classes, no, she liked classes. She had some thoughts about becoming a teacher, possibly. She liked working with the younger kids and throughout her years at Hogwarts, she realized she had a real aptitude for charm work. Professor Flitwick had secretly confided in her that he would like to retire in five years and that she was the most promising Charms student he had since Lily Potter (and wasn’t that a compliment!) and he recommended a Charms master in Los Angeles to contact. The Charms professor would fit Astoria’s temperament perfectly and she would flourish under her tutelage. She told Draco immediately about the Charms mastery but she was afraid that he would break off their courtship, but he didn’t bring it up again. Maybe he was waiting until she was less stressed, after exams were over. 

But the main reason she was excited to be free was the other girls. The other girls have been downright nasty to her. She had been pranked, water had been thrown at her, she had been hit with hexes, curses and potions, trying to make her break off her courtship with Draco. And she wouldn’t let them win. Headmistress McGonagall tried her best to help but she couldn’t see everything all the time. 

But the day was finally here. She was graduating. 

She saw her sister, her parents and Draco in the crowd, cheering for her. The girls were glowering at her, but didn’t dare do anything to her, with so many witnesses. 

Draco picked her up and swung her around, as she laughed happily. Her parents looked on in pride and her sister was grinning from ear to ear. As if they knew something. 

And before she knew it, Draco was on one knee, in front of all the girls that tried to get her to break off her courtship. She barely heard what he said, all she could think of was ‘Oh Morgana, I love this man and I can’t wait to be his wife.’ 

Before Draco even finished his speech, which he nervously went through, his voice shaking – he was interrupted by a resounding, “Yes!” 

She immediately leapt in his arms when he got back on his feet and she cried happily into his shoulder. He pulled back and kissed her and placed the ring on her finger and she looked at the ornate ring with awe. She looked up at him happily. 

“Come on, fiancé.” He drawled out the word, gaining a pleased flush to his bride-to-be. “I have something to show you.” She went along with him easily, her family offering congratulations as they apparated to the Greengrass house. 

When they got there, there was a bunch of people waiting for her. The one that stood out the most was Draco’s family. 

His mother was overjoyed by their engagement announcement. 

“When’s the wedding?” Narcissa asked playfully. 

“We just got engaged!” Astoria cried out, incredulous. She was joking and sent a wink to Narcissa. 

“I was thinking in one year, we are moving to Los Angeles for Astoria’s Charm Mastery, I already arranged a small house that will suit us and I can gain more inspiration while I’m there for ideas here in England.” Draco proudly declared. “If that’s okay with you, darling?” She flushed happily. 

“That sounds perfect.” She gazed happily at her fiancé. 

And it was. 

Astoria and Draco moved to Los Angeles and lived together, sleeping in the same bedroom, although they told their parents differently, what they didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt them. 

Astoria indeed flourished under the Charm Master for the first year. She was gaining experience and charm mastery left and right. Astoria met often with Daphne, Narcissa and her mother to discuss wedding plans. Astoria was quite busy but trusted Daphne not to lead her wedding too far astray. She wanted the colors to be blue and white and to have a lemon cake and blue flowers accenting the wedding, but other than that, she just wanted to be married. 

Draco was quite busy as well, being inspired by the Los Angeles’ luxury homes. He often took tours and became quite the architect, designing new wizarding homes in the process. He often met with his teams when Astoria was busy with her Charms work, telling them all his ideas and they were all very excited for when Astoria and Draco could return to England and put these ideas into fruition. 

The wedding day had finally arrived. She was dressed in a beautiful muggle wedding gown, muggles really had the best wedding gear out of all of them. Draco wore a designer muggle suit and the wedding was the most extravagant event of the year. Wedding subsequent to theirs had elements of the Draco and Astoria wedding for years afterwards. The wedding was beautiful, with the accents that Astoria wanted. 

The only real surprise was when Harry Potter brought the older, very handsome Charlie Weasley to be his date at the wedding. 

“Is that an engagement ring?” Astoria gasped as she greeted him, Draco by her side. 

“Oh.” Harry seemed flustered, looking at Charlie, who wrapped an arm around his waist, lovingly. “Yes. We are having the wedding next year. Would you like an invite?” He asked. 

“We would love to go, wouldn’t we, Draco.” Astoria looked up at her now-husband. 

“Of course, we would love to go. Will it be in Romania?” Draco asked. 

“Oh yes, Opal wants to be a part of it.” Harry replied happily. 

“Opal?” Astoria tilted her head. 

“Oh yeah, the Hungarian Horntail from the Tournament, I’m her favorite.” Harry beamed, Charlie nodded firmly, his happiness evident. 

Draco shook his head, brave Gryffindor’s to the end. 

“A d-dragon?” She squeaked. Astoria felt a bit faint. 

“Oh, she won’t bother anyone. Don’t worry.” Charlie smiled genially. 

“Okay…” Astoria exchanged a look with Draco. “Thank you for your well wishes, we look forward to seeing your wedding.” She told him earnestly, before moving on to other guests. Harry and Charlie cheerily waved her off. 

About a year after their wedding, the Charms Master had certified that Astoria was ready for Flitwick to take over and they started their trek back to England. They loved Los Angeles, the warmth, the ocean, the sunshine. But they missed their family and their home. 

Flitwick had taken Astoria on as an Assistant Professor and she flourished, teaching the lower charm classes. She definitely had a greater respect for the grading side, now that she was on the other side of things! 

She went home at night, as most professors did, after the detentions, married professors were on a schedule so that no one professor took the brunt of the patrolling for wayward students. 

She was in her profession as a professor for a year before she started feeling a bit sick. She thought she had food poisoning and when she saw Madame Pomfrey and she told her she was pregnant, she was over the moon. 

She no longer had her death held over her head and she was given the best gift of all. Motherhood. 

She begged off her lessons from Flitwick, telling him the news. 

“You must go to your husband!” He cried, happy for his assistant. He loved hearing the good news that young couples brought. 

“Yes!” She cried and immediately flooed to his work and demanded to see him immediately. 

Draco came rushing to her. 

“What’s wrong?” He demanded, looking at her. Astoria never came to his work, not because she wasn’t allowed but he knew how much she liked her job and wouldn’t excuse herself from work unless something was wrong. 

“I’m pregnant!” She cried happily. Draco’s eyes bulged and looked at her stomach, before whooping happily, swinging her around as she laughed happily. 

Their families were overjoyed, her parents were buying her everything she could possibly need and already signed themselves up for babysitting when they were working, which was appreciated and accepted immediately. Narcissa was overjoyed and demanded the Greengrass’ to share the responsibility. 

Her stomach was growing with her child, getting bigger every day. She knew it was going to be a boy. She could only imagine grey eyes and blonde hair, looking like her gorgeous husband. 

Her baby kicked, she rubbed her stomach, soothing the baby. 

She thought of names… She so loved the name Scorpius. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. The perfect addition.

She couldn’t wait to meet him. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO HAPPY WITH THIS STORY! 
> 
> Also - I can't believe I wrote 24 pages in four hours. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and the comments. 
> 
> I have a story idea in the works so if you'd like keep an eye out for it. 
> 
> The working title is: There's A New Headmistress in Town. 
> 
> AU - still working on an outline. 
> 
> :)


End file.
